Stripping Them Down To Nothing
by paintedallup
Summary: Lois/Zod - Spoilers


It's all one big game, heads bowing before (those sonsofbitches only had to kneel) me and Tess following her master like a good little girl, and it brings me so much damn pleasure to see them suffer, it makes me _smile_.

(see the tears start falling and hope I get to catch one or two of them, since I can't make any of my own)

A feast surrounds her reminding her of the empty stomach she needs to refill, mine always filled to the brim with all their sweet pain, and I take it all in eyes gleeful.

The moment her fingers close on the food she wants, she _needs_, I strip it from her watching her tear-stained and surprised face in wonder.

(how do I not know this human? Such soft fingers for a prisoner)

"To think a few of these could mean life or death for your kind."

Instead of the weakness I've seen in so many faces, one after the other falling into this little game of mine (Tess watching with horror in her eyes), not a single bit just the start of a smirk and strength she should lose after a night with her ruler.

(and this one, eyes piercing mine without a hint of fear, _naive_ little girl)

"My dad's a general too, and he still couldn't get me to spill how I got M1 Abrams tank to take me to the prom. So I'm definitely not telling you anything."

It will be oh-so much to take away all the bite that coats her words, strip her down just like I did Kal-El with a grin, and put her in line, another Tess to master and make _mine_.

(maybe this one will we enough women for me, one that doesn't bleed so easily)

Every part of me wanted to pull this new toy close (is saying '_mine'_ too much? I already have the goddamn world), dry those pretty eyes so she can see all I have and bow down before I make her, but instead I take away the very thing that brought her to me, all the hope this little planet has left.

(another pretty bauble would sit open her finger soon, but this one had to mine)

"You'll lose that tone, _Miss Lane_, after a few days in my home. Trust me."

Even then I could smell the fear that was starting to bud within her, fear that would come and go and be replaced with hate instead (hate for her master, hate Tess shares), and it was a sickly sweet smell that only pushed me forward.

"You can't keep me here you sick _son of a bitch_, Clark will come for me, I know he will."

At the mention of his name, the name that makes hate come faster (and the need to smack something grows, most likely Tess), brings my blood to a nice boil but it's clear that she feels something else for the hero of the story, something that I'll need to take away before all others.

(I can't have the lips I kiss wishing for _Kal-El_, now can I?)

"Tess, who has told me so much about you Lois, will bring you to your room (fit for a queen rather then a prisoner). And I'll have no more talk of Clark Kent, ever."

The love, that was taking away my fun and burning my eyes, she was clearly showing for him didn't leave her but a hate for me was slowly coming along side it.

(a hate that would grow strong over the months to come, stuck in a time not her own)

"How dare-"

Before her hate could come spilling out, let her feed the fire right in front of my subjects (which she'll soon be with a painted on smile), I pulled her to me, the one thing I've wanted to do since she stumbled into my world, and kissed the words away.

And before she could blink, my hands cold and hard wrapped around her like steel, she was in the room (far away from the prying eyes of the son of krypton) that she would spend all of her days in until I say other wise.

"Question me again, _Lois Lane_, and you'll find yourself grieving for the loss of Clark Kent and what little freedom you have left, understand?"

My hands weren't ready to hurt any part of her, afraid I would kill my new pet on the very first day, but all but ready to crush Kal-El right before her with a smile.

"Yes."

(a wicked grin was filling every part of my face)

"Yes what, Lois?"

This was the start of something but I didn't know it yet, something totally different then my times with Tess (that have faded and become dull), and just three words would jump start it into action.

"Yes, _my lord_."


End file.
